


Paws First

by Cha0s_Cat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, GrimmIchi - Freeform, M/M, Neko!Grimmjow, On Hiatus, Sorry Not Sorry, just pure fluff, neko!Ichigo, no beta we die like extras, shap your art is to blame for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha0s_Cat/pseuds/Cha0s_Cat
Summary: When in doubt, blame Urahara. (I suck at summaries)In which our dashing duo tries to figure out what is going on.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Paws First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shapooda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapooda/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but will probably end up being a short fic.

The first thing that registered in Ichigo’s groggy mind  was that it was painfully bright. Shards of light seemed to stab through his eyes directly into his brain. With a moan, he attempted to roll onto his side to escape the cruel orb of luminous death. This swiftly brought three things to the attention of his sleep hazy brain. One, this was most definitely not his bed. Two, the boulder he was currently laying on was a good thirty feet tall. Three, his legs and torso were currently being pinned by something very blue. 

Ichigo tried to get his eyes to focus but they steadfastly refused. A little wiggling later and he was able to free a hand from beneath the warmth that was preventing him from moving any further. The blue blur was soft to the touch except for two thin pieces in the middle of all the fluff. With a small frown, he ran his fingertips around the outside of whatever the things were. They twitched and Ichigo realized what they were. Cat ears. Curiosity satisfied for the moment, Ichigo closed his eyes and gently ran his fingers through the long blue fur. He was rewarded with a rumbling purr as he drifted back to sleep.

_ Wait...cats aren’t blue. _

His eyes snapped open, now fully awake as he got his first clear look at what was actually lying across his body. He just stared. This… this couldn’t be his life. There was no way in hell that Grimmjow was using him as some sort of pillow. But no, it couldn’t just be that, he thought as he stared at the blue cat ears. Grimmjow’s resurreccion had something similar but those looked more like a hybrid between a cat and an elf. 

_ What even is my life?  _ Ichigo glared up at what he now recognized as the fake sky of Urahara’s training ground. Maybe he could find the answers to his current predicament somewhere among the realistic clouds. Was it really too much to ask the universe for one, just one, normal day? The sound of Shiro’s laughter echoed in his head.  **“King, you and normal have never and will never meet.”**

“Glad to see that you’re getting a kick out of my suffering. Do you have any other helpful insights or are you just going to sit there and laugh your ass off?” Ichigo grumbled as he tried to free himself. It felt like a losing battle with the way that Grimmjow clung to him like the human equivalent of velcro. The moment he got the blue-haired menace to release his other arm, the damn Arrancar rolled so that his head lay in the crook between Ichigo’s shoulder and neck. 

**“Now there’s a thought.”**

Shiro’s oddly contemplative tone was all the warning he got before he felt his knee connect with Grimmjow’s thigh. Ichigo watched in dazed horror as the former Sexta Espada rolled over… and then fell off the boulder. 

  
_ I’m dead.  _ The thought had barely crossed his mind when he felt a sharp tug dragging him after the falling Arrancar.  _ Correction, Shiro is dead.  _ He thought as he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitably painful impact on the rock littered ground.


End file.
